Pumps of this kind are generally known. However, they have the disadvantage that the intermediate element secures the coupling device to the rotor in such a manner that the coupling device is only able to perform a translational movement, but not a pivoting movement. Therefore, it is not possible to compensate for any misalignment between the driving device and the rotor, which would require the coupling element to perform a pivoting movement.